The above-mentioned organic waste essentially contains: water, cellulose materials and derivatives (oses and polyoses), lignin, protidic materials and fats, the whole having a high content of microorganisms.
The action of quick lime on the above-mentioned moist organic substances has been known for a long time. However, when the substances are simply mixed with CaO, the action is limited in the first instance to heating the mixture as the CaO is hydrated, but without the pH being homogeneous, because the hydrated compounds (Ca(OH)2) are very poorly soluble and remain retained at the sites of their formation without diffusing further into the mixture.
Consequently, it is necessary to agitate the mixture with the organic substances for a long time in the hope (without any certainty) that the totality of the substances has been in contact with CaO.
During the treatment of the waste, it is important to create an increase in temperature with a minimum of chemical compounds for economic reasons.
The final products should preferably be recoverable and it is therefore desirable to obtain a range of fertilizing products of varying compositions, which, moreover, correspond to national and international standards.
In order to be usable as an organic soil conditioner with or without fertilizer, as a fertilizer or as an enriched compost, it is desirable to enrich the final product with mineral elements such as potassium, sodium, phosphorus and/or nitrogen in order to make it into a more “complete” fertilizer.
It is therefore desirable to make available an improved waste treatment method which permits good thermal conductivity in the reaction, considerable dehydration, a low content of inert products in the final product, conventional mechanical refining.